


100 days of crappy short stories

by orphan_account



Category: Motherless Brooklyn (2019), OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Laura Rose/Lionel Essrog, Étienne Lumiere/John Rey Desmonds
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

#1  
"Étienne! Étienne, I'm in trouble." Étienne looked away from his book and looked at John Rey.  
"What, again?" Birds sang. They were in the woods.  
"Now's not the time to joke around.." John looked upset.  
"Well, what's wrong?" Étienne closed the book and put it in his backpack.  
"I stole a book from the library and now I'm cursed or something!"  
"Hold on! Cursed? And why did you steal the book in first place?" John cleared his throat.  
"So.. this guy comes along and tells me that if I steal a certain book he'll pay me 100€, " he said dramatically.  
"That much?" John nodded.  
"Yeah! So I agreed." Étienne blinked.  
"But what do you mean, cursed?"  
"I'm haunted by a demon. He has red skin and hollow black eyes." The birds kept singing, and a small breeze blew.  
"Man, you should see a shrink." Étienne put on the backpack and stood up.  
"I'm serious! Look, he's there!" John pointed to a tree. Étienne saw a flickering red.  
"Um.. I thought I saw something."  
"It was him! It was the demon!" Étienne thought about it.  
"Well, what did you want me to do?" John blushed.  
"I had a dream about the cure. So. Do you want to help me?" Étienne nodded.  
"I guess.. what's the cure?"  
"You're gonna have to kiss me." Étienne widened his eyes.  
"What!! No way!"  
"Come on! Please... I dont want this demon to follow me around, John implored."  
"Uhhh, fine.." They had technically been dating for two months, but kissing and any kind of p.d.a. wasn't a possibility to even cross their minds, until now.  
Étienne quickly kissed John on the lips to get it done with. John laughed.  
"I made this entire thing up. I don't need a shrink, I just need your attention."  
"What!!" John knew what was coming, so he sprinted away as fast as he could.  
"Get back here!!!" Étienne chased after him.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Lionel woke up with a jolt.  
He tried to recall his dream, and could only remember fuzzy details, spinning in his mind like puzzle peices that were drifting away from him. He remembered seeing Frank. Then he remembered Queens, were frank was shot.  
Lionel looked to his right and expected to see his old flat, but saw Laura Rose. They were in his new house, that Frank had left behind. She was asleep. Lionel looked at her curly black hair, her soft lips, and smiled. He wondered how a girl as pretty as her ended up being under his roof.  
"If!" Lionel shouted, waking Laura up.  
Laura furrowed her eyebrows and laughed. Lionel looked at her guiltily. "Sorry. I'd wouldv'e let you sleep longer."  
"Its okay." Laura moved to Lionel and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

I sat in my room in silence.  
It had been two years since my best friend had taken his own life. A year ago I heard his voice, who kept telling me to move on and to let go. I still miss him, and I always will.   
I remember the day I was told that he had committed suicide. I was revolted, and I remember that nauseous feeling in my stomach. Why he would do something like that to himself was a mystery to me and all our friends.  
Except for that, it wasn't a suicide. And this was the day I found out.  
His mother let me look at his room, to take some of his stuff. She didn't have the heart to keep any of it. There was a big shelf with a lot of manga, his computer with his graphics tablet, and his old ps2. It brought back memories of when I used to come over to his house to play videogames in middle school. Those were the days.  
His mom let me keep his laptop. The password was written on a post-it on his desk, which was H4$0rr7$s0n!$. It was very typical of him to take cybersecurity very seriously. I remember how we coded our own encryption system for emails, so we would send each other secret messages.  
The more I messed around with his laptop the more I could see that he was always harassed by one or several people that went by 'wasp.' 'wasp' was supposedly a hacker, who threatened to expose Jonathan's secrets and private life to the public. As far as I knew, Jonathan didn't have any secrets. So I dug deeper.  
I found an account with 50,000 bitcoin. Jonathan traded stocks and sold them for cryptocurrency. Then he would trade the cryptocurrency. Apparently he bought shares from some shady company with a lot of shadier enemies. As soon as he was complicit in this mess, he kept getting cryptic messages about his death. I read them all. I can say with certainty that he never committed suicide.


End file.
